The Snake that Whispers in One's Ears
by smoke and steel
Summary: The real Sakura has been hidden from the world for 13 years and now the time is ripe for her revenge against the murderers of her family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Snake That Whispers in One's Ears**

Cursed Flower

"Hhhhhiiiisssss" She could feel the poisonous, snake-like chakra coursing through her body and didn't notice the blood seeping through her pale fingertips as she dug her nails into her skin where the curse mark was. A wave of pain hazed over her emerald eyes and she clenched her shoulder tighter.

Her knees slowly hit the ground as the energy was sapped from her legs; Sakura didn't notice the three animal masks watching her worriedly from the shadows in the training ground.

Her eyes rolled back as her body tumbled forward towards the ground; but just as she was about to hit two strong pale arms wrapped around her and caught her. She slumped forward in to the lean muscular chest, but didn't notice the young man stiffen imperceptibly at the contact.

"You are so dead, Sakura" the voice was familiar, if slightly annoying with it's apathy.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura-chan… Oh my god, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"I'll be fine Naruto. Quit yelling" Sakura murmured tiredly, muffled by Sasuke's shirt as she talked. Sasuke's face softened slightly under the mask as he picked Sakura up bridal style.

"I need to go to Anko's house. Put me down"

"It can wait"

"No. It can't." Summoning the last of her chakra Sakura disappeared.

'THUMP!'

"Sakura!" Anko cried as she ran towards her 'little sister' crumpled on the floor of her apartment. The blood running from the black mark made Anko's impenetrable face turn bitter and hollowed-out for a brief second as she helped the pink haired woman to an almost broken chair.

Of course Anko was perfectly aware of her position within Konoha's hierarchy; they made it perfectly clear that Orochimaru's student wasn't welcome.

The sole Mitarashi frowned in concentration as she sealed the ominous tattoo that marred Sakura's otherwise white as snow skin, unconsciously fingering her own in roughly the same spot.

Sakura hated to come here, looking weak like this. She hated people worrying over her when she did enough worrying on her own.

GOD DAMN IT! SHE COULD TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!

"I thought I might find you here. Your body can't take the strain, you need to take it easy"

'Damn that Kakashi…He always sees too much for his own good'

Sakura's voice emanated from the pink heap on the chair "Well until someone finds a cure to it, I'm stuck with nasty side effects"

Both special jounins/ANBU looked worriedly over Sakura's head at each other but said nothing.

"I'll be fine. I think I can deal after 13 years of this crap"

"Sakura-"

"Are you done?"

"Yep"

Sakura nodded shortly and struggled to walk out the door and out of the wretched apartment and onto the dirty streets.

"The seal is coming undone more often" Anko stated plainly to her silver haired lover as they watched the girl stride down the streets.

"Orochimaru won't wait much longer. His soul needs to be sealed into another vessel"

Anko stood close to Kakashi as one arm encircled her expanding waist and his other hand caressed her cheek gently. She sighed as she held his callused palm to her face with one of her own and whispered quietly

"I know"

The pink haired girl stood at the gates slightly faltering as she looked back at her only home with her pack strapped on her back.

"_Your soul is mine little cherry blossom. One day I WILL have that kekkai genkai"_

The emotions shattered like broken glass and Haruno Sakura didn't look back again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Snake that Whispers in One's Ears Chapter 2. Memories

The little cherry blossom was surrounded by memories. Now the flames and screaming became hers as she ran desperately from this nightmare that was somehow real.

"_Mother! Father!"_

_The cry was ripped from her very soul as she halted before her parent's bodies. Her father's body was draped over her mother's, back bowed over hers as he held his dead wife in his lifeless arms._

_The man spun of shadows turned then with cold ebony eyes and the blood of an entire clan on his sword._

_His eyes began to bleed into red then and her hell began in pools of blood._

_The Tsukiyomi._

_The hushed whispers woke her. Her head felt as if there was something pressing against her skull, building pressure behind her eyelids._

"_I can't let her survive, she'll cause too much trouble later, as it is she's ANBU level. I can't afford new enemies at the moment"_

_Sakura didn't know who the man was but he looked uncannily familiar… The murderer was speaking to a another man who was obscured except for yellow snake eyes glinting from the shadows._

"_Sshe's the Tatsuhana heir. Sshe's far too valuable. Imagine, under my control…" he hissed and the two started arguing again in low voices._

_When the snake like man turned to her realization hit her with the force of a lightning bolt. Sannin no Orochimaru._

_She could only watch paralyzed with fear as his neck lengthened and fangs protruded from his gums. The neck sped towards her unmoving form and her eyes widened in pain and fear as Orochimaru clamped his jaw underneath her chin and pierced his fangs into the soft skin of her neck. _


End file.
